


A Lesson

by weenie



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, anime - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Advantages, M/M, Racial slurs, Rape, Violence, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weenie/pseuds/weenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirstein teaches sexual education the hard way to Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably worse than the cracker fic i wrote back in 1939.

\- 

Eren Jäger ran down the hallway of Survey Corps High, transitioning to his next and final class as he was late. He held on tightly to his books, making eye contact with the floor and his reflection. Not paying attention, he collided with upperclassmen Jean Kirstein. Books and hearts dropped as they both took a moment to realize what had happened. Eren met with Jeans piercing gaze and began to apologize, frantically picking up Jeans belongings. 

"Watch where you're going freshmen." Jean spat with flustered arms. 

Eren looked up at Jean with furrowed brows. It was just an accident. "Alright man, chill the fuck out." He muttered as he pressed Jeans books onto his strong chest, pushing the junior back. Jean cursed, letting the books fall back onto the tile floors. He charged at Eren, pushing him back as a warning sign. The two tangled on the beaten tiles (luckily no one was in the hallways except for these tardies). Jean, being more built than Eren ; won the argument. He dragged the poor bruised freshmen into the nearest abandoned locker room, taking him off into a secluded shower. 

Now... 

A tradition there at Survey Corps when someone messes with you and you win the "fight", is to then pleasure the winner. Unfortunately for Eren, Jean was known for the more, sexual, pleasures. " You dirty French!" Eren spat defeat at Jeans shoes as the junior let go of his wrinkled uniform collar. 

"Unbuckle it faggot."

Eren held his weight on two arms on the cold floor. "Make me." He coughed.

"Hm?! What was that kraut!?" Jean grabbed a handful of the brown european hair, pulling Erens head up. Eren winced. He managed to pull himself up on his pulsing knees and began to unbuckle Jeans belt, shaking in the process. It's funny how he can be so hard-headed even in defeat. Jean smirked evilly, "This'll teach you a lesson." 

Eren looked away as he unzipped the uniforms pants. He felt a bulge petrude into the air as he pulled down the pants. Eren dropped his hands on his knees, face turned to the side. 'What the fuck am I doing' He thought. 

"Who told you to stop freshman! One more layer to go." 

The german coughed in disgust. 

"Get up." 

"Steh auf!" Jean translated himself. 

Disobeying him, Eren wobbled up and tried to leave the room. Quickly, Jean took hold of his arm, pulling him back onto his chest. Eren struggled, pounding into the muscled french chest. "You're cute." Jean laughed. He body slammed Eren onto the cold floor once again, making him unconscious for good. 

Jean took advantage of the body. Ripping off the 15 year olds dress shirt, he touched the boys developing physique. He undid the boys bottoms and slipped in a finger ( which was a hard entrance since Jean soon found out Eren was to be a virgin). He sucked on his finger and entered again.He began to finger fuck Erens' tight virgin hole, priming it for the lesson. 

Teasing the unconscious boy, he rubbed on his growing erection.  
Eren moaned slightly, slowly regaining his mind. Jean grabbed Erens soft pale legs and placed them on his hips. Mind you, they are on the ground. Jeans knees are under Erens body, Erens legs are wide apart for Jeans entrance. 

Jean finished what Eren started, pulling out his massive 17 year old cock, unleashing it onto the tight youngling. '2 more years isn't too old' Jean thought. The french junior inserted himself into the boy, thrusting deeply, ripping apart his virginity. Eren turned, yelping back into reality. First thing he saw was the light brown hair facing downward. He then felt a warming sensation down below, making him moan softly. He soon came to his senses and realized what was going on. "T-This is rape." Eren whispered as he laid his head back onto the tiles. Jean pumped, holding Eren in by the waist. He thrusted deeper, hitting a prostate. A German and a French, fucking in a locker room of a corrupt school right before dismissal. What are the odds of them being discovered? They groaned in unison, Eren now joined the act of pleasure. He held himself up on his forearms, gazing at Jean, smiling. 

Jean looked up into his teal eyes. "It isn't rape if you're enjoying it,imbécile." Eren bit his lip as Jean dug his fingers into his hips, he then took hold of his free willy and began to play with himself. Hot heavy breaths exchanged on hard cold floors. Jean thrusted every 2 seconds, while taking Eren's hand away from his own cock. Jean held Erens legs down and took him inside of his mouth, thrusting and sucking simultaneously. Eren moaned loudly then covered his mouth in shock. 

'This feeling is like no other' he thought. 

As much as he thought he would hate it, he was in fact enjoying it. He thought about how many boys Jean has done this too, he was obviously too experienced. Virginity was way out of the question for this french whore. Jäger reached for Kirsteins' hair yet reached his climax instead. He let out his load inside Jeans horse face, filling his mouth and throat. Jean held it inside his mouth and brought a curled finger up to motion Eren to come closer. 

He grabbed Eren's neck and swapped the cum into the releasers mouth. The junior wiped his mouth, swallowing what was left and began to thrust even faster, as he too was close. The boy held his own secretion in his mouth. It tasted sweet like fruit and candy. Seems like all those candies from the shop near his home after school payed off well. 

Jean let out a groan of victory as he splooged inside the boys once tight hole. Slipping out,he panted, then reached forward for Erens lips. "Open." Jean demanded. 

Eren opened his mouth, removing his forearm support and wrapping his arms around the juniors neck. Eren swapped it back into Jeans mouth messily. Some drops sat on his bare chest, making Jean clean them off with his french tongue. 

"Mmm. If only you fought as good as you taste." 

They both laughed, panting in heat. 

Eren kissed Jean, lips still stained with boy cream . "We should fight more often." 

Jean now held Eren from his mid-section, as Eren clung his legs onto his hips. Like a human koala. They both rose, Eren ; thinking it was over, laid his head in the nook of Jeans neck. Instantly, Jean slammed the boys back into the shower wall. How the groan of pain and skin smacking against a surface sounded. 

Still unclothed, Jean inserted himself again into the now somewhat loose hole. Eren tightened his body against Jean, as they both fornicated on school grounds. 

Imagine how sweaty that french fucker was. Dripping like Eren's boycunt. 

After his second round of destroying the boys virginity and psyche, He let him down and forced him on his knees. 

"Finish what you almost started bitch." Jean smirked, looking down at Eren. Eren took hold of Jeans erection, slowly pumping it in his red hands. Jean moaned , pulling Erens head closer to his head ( if you catch my drift). Eren opened his sticky mouth, taking Jean inside. Slowly but surely he started to please the junior, but it wasnt enough. 

"I know you can do more you little slut." 

The 17 year olds hand took hold of the 15 year olds hair. Jerking the kids head forward into a deep throat. Jeans moan echoed. Eren dropped his hands to Jeans knees and dug his fingers into the cap. He struggled to move back for he could not breathe. 

Jean let go of the head, letting it detach from his penis and pant for air. Eren wiped his mouth. 

Before the bell rang, Jean decided that would be the end of the lesson and told the boy to shower. Eren did so as Jean joined, splashing the water against each others bodies. They kissed in the H2O, sexuality was out of the question for what had just happened so don't ask me about that. 

Shaking the excess water off like dogs, they dried with paper towels, then covered themselves back into their school attire. 

They walked out of the locker room 10 minutes before dismissal. Mr.Smith walked pass the odd couple and shook his head in sorrow for Eren. Yes, the school knew damn well what Jean does, but his father was one rich man and bribed Principle Shadis blind for Jeans actions. 

Before they separated ways to their lockers, Jean lowered down to Erens level ; looking into his now distraught teal eyes. 

"Have you learned your lesson?" 

Eren shook his head ever so slowly, taking a while to process the throbbing sensation in his boyhood. 

"Tres bien. Hopefully, we dont have to repeat this lesson, Verstanden? Understood?" 

With that they continued down the hall, looking for their stuff then parted as the bell rang ; unleashing a sea of students. 

Mikasa was first to see Eren walking down the hallway near his locker. She bolted to him with worry. "Where were you?!" She asked firmly ; worry filling in her throat.

"I was... learning a lesson." 

-

The end. Thanks for reading you sick fucks :) Well, truly, I am the sick fuck. 

Auf Wiedersehen !

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i havent rustled your jimmies too roughly. i am a gentle human.


End file.
